


Destroy All Monsters

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not related to the Monarch Files, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: Anywhere, Anytime. Destruction comes in all forms.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Destroy All Monsters

_A long time ago, they threw all of their reason into a fire._

  
_They threw away their conscience._

  
_Their souls._

_All in that terrible moment._

"Sir! Sonar is picking something up-Oh God! It's him!"

_And they had the audacity to act surprised when the fire they started began to burn them in turn._

"Scramble all units! Don't let him reach the city!"

"The bridge has collapsed! Ar-Are you getting this on camera?"

"As a scientist, I find your theories to be, bluntly, ridiculous, Mr. Yamane. Godzilla is a simple creature, no more intelligent then a parrot."

  
_This is mankind._

  
"The idea that he is as self aware as you or me, much less deliberately attacking cities out of a desire for revenge, is completely preposterous."

_This is the dominant species._

"General, there are buses that haven't evacuated the city, we need to-"

_No more._

"I don't care if a few dozen unlucky bastards didn't get to the shelters! Commence bombardment!"

  
"Alright, guys get your bats! Everyone's distracted with the big lizard, let's smash those windows and get inside the store while the owner's away!"

_Perhaps they really do need a God to punish them._

"Entire platoon destroyed-"

"How the hell is it doing this, it's just an animal-"

_Sometimes, when I look over the ashes, the fires I create, I hesitate._

_Then I remember what they did, and I know I can't stop._

"Atomic Breath charging-

  
"Projected targe-He's aiming at the base!"

  
"How the hell does it know where we are-"

  
"Brace for impact-"

_I will never stop._

"Oh God everything's burning we're in hell we're in hell-"

"If you fucks had just followed orders, none of this would have happened-"

An earthshaking roar silenced the voices.

  
Then, in the darkness, there is a shaft of light.

_I will never stop punishing them._

_Not until every last one of them is gone._

_Not until I destroy all monsters._

  
-END


End file.
